Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood
by Gena Love
Summary: Gwen is a human; completely unaware of the supernatural world. Damon is a vampire; fully aware and ready to forget. Chance and fate will bring them together; will the forces of evil tear them apart. Who knew accessories were so dangerous? Poll on profile.
1. Serendipity

The contents of Gwen's trunk, minus a few pieces of miscellaneous trash, were as follows: two cans of gasoline, a thermal blanket, a set of flares, a spare cell phone and a spare cell phone battery, several grocery bags of food, several water bottles, two first-aid kits, a map, oil, antifreeze, and two small bags of dog food for Buster Brown (her little beagle). The only thing missing…a spare tire.

"How?" Gwen asked Buster, who sat next to his mistress and wagged his tail happily. "How could I have failed to put a spare tire in here?"

Buster didn't know the answer to that question and, for the most part, didn't care. The top of his head itched and Gwen did not scratch his head however, and instead continued her rant. "I consider myself a careful and practical person. I took time and effort to plan for every eventuality–except for a flat tire?"

Gwen looked down the road, nothing. Wait! Yes, there it was! A black SUV slowly driving down the road and heading her way; Gwen waved her arms wildly. The SUV slowed down and pulled twenty feet behind Gwen's little red VW Beetle. Gwen squinted her eyes but the windows were tinted and she couldn't see inside. "Hello there! Can you help me?"

The door opened and a handsome man stepped out. He has gold hair, gold-brown eyes. He could have been a Californian model except for his pale skin. Skin almost as pale as Gwen's and Gwen, being a redhead, was awfully pale. He asked, "Flat tire miss?"

"Yes. I failed to bring a spare and I can't get a signal on my phone out here so–" Gwen was interrupted by Buster's barking. He growled at the man who was approaching slowly. Gwen frowned and kneeled down to pet Buster. "I'm sorry. Usually Buster is cool with strangers."

The man scowled at the little dog. "He's…cute."

Gwen frowned harder. Well, some people just aren't animal lovers. "Yes, well you see my tire is flat and I just need you to–"

Buster tried to lunge at the man. Gwen placed herself between the man and Buster and turned her back to the man. "Buster? What's wrong with–Umph!"

Gwen didn't get to finish her sentence before the man hit her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious. The man gave the barking dog a scornful look but left it alone. He took the wood bracelet from his jacket pocket and snapped it around the human woman's wrist. The bracelet's clasp fused together and formed a single circle of wood just like the witch had said it would; good news for her. If this didn't work Klaus would surely kill her.

The man left with those thoughts in mind. Gwen had different thoughts in her head; she would never have been on this road if she hadn't won that money, then took this road trip, then forgot the spare, then swerved to avoid the rabbit which had caused her to run over a nail that punctured the tire. It was truly serendipity that she had been mugged, fate.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon stood on the front porch with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a wooden stake in the other. It would be so _easy_ to shove the stake in his heart and be done with it all; done with the fighting, done with the pain…just done. Elena and Stefan's laughter drifted up to him from the back yard. He gritted his teeth.

"Stefan! Stefan stop! Stefan that tickles!" Elena squealed. The stake splintered as his grip tightened.

"Great." Damon said sarcastically. He plucked several splinters out of the palm of his hand. "Just great."

He heard the whistle before he saw it and caught it inches before it embedded itself in his shoulder. A stake. Damon was on alert now. A stake entered through his shoulder. "What the hell?"

Another stake went through the fleshy part of his thigh causing his knee to give out. Another stake joined the first in his shoulder. The pain was agonizing and when it became too much to bear he passed out.

It had taken two vampires and three stakes to even knock Damon out; just like Klaus had said it would. They put the wooden bracelet on his wrist and watched the clasp fuse together. Serendipity had nothing to do with Damon's attack but he would always give fate credit for the events that followed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

With both bracelets on, the words of the spell burnt themselves into the wood. The spell was in Latin or Greek or perhaps some witch-bred language that was a mix of the two in a flowing cursive that was enchanting in its own way.

Damon woke first. Stefan and Elena found him and Stefan pulled out the stakes. They roused him awake. Buster licked Gwen's face until her eyes opened. Her head ached but she was generally okay. Her car was still there on the side of the road and her purse was still in the front seat.

They touched the bracelets, unaware of their meaning. There was no clasp and the bracelets were too small to have slid over their hands; just a quarter of an inch between the wood and their skin. Damon tried with all his might to pull it off but, even with vampire strength, couldn't manage even a crack. Gwen attempted to use her new Swiss Army knife to saw the bracelet off but only succeeded in breaking the blade.

Damon's phone rang. A sense of foreboding filled him. He could tell from the looks on their faces that Stefan and Elena felt it too. He picked up the phone and answered with, "Damon Salvatore."

"Hello Damon." A voice said; a voice that Damon knew well.

"Klaus." Damon said angrily. Elena's eyes widened in fear. She looked around as if Klaus was hiding in the trees. "I didn't realize you had progressed enough to work a phone."

"One must keep up with the times Damon." Klaus said with a smooth chuckle. "How do you like your new accessory?"

Damon glanced at the wood bracelet wearily. "I assume you are to blame for it and my attack."

"Picked out the bracelet especially for you." Klaus said. "As for the attack well, I'm shocked that it only took two vampires to take you down Damon. What a disappointment?"

Two vampires with _stakes_, he failed to mention the stakes. Damon ground his teeth together. "You caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

Klaus chuckled again. "I _do_ like a challenge."

"If you wanted to give me jewelry, Klaus, then you could have sent it in a gift wrapped package. You know, through the mail." Damon said.

"There's no fun in that." Klaus said. "Do you want to play a game?"

"No." Damon said; his sapphire blue eyes sparkled with an inhuman rage.

"Come on Damon! Play!" Klaus said, the sarcasm was heavy on his voice. "It's about the bracelet."

Damon's stomach tensed. "Fine, I'll play."

"The first part is a bit like hide-and-seek."

"What does that mean?" Damon asked running a hand through his ebony black hair. "Stop speaking in riddles."

"Your bracelet is one of two. A matching set you could say." Klaus said. "The other is on the wrist of one Gwendolyn Bright, Gwen for short; feisty redhead on a road trip."

"Playing matchmaker now?" Damon taunted. "Redheads aren't really my type."

"I know what your type is. _Your_ type is baby Salvatore's girlfriend of the century." Klaus said. Damon remained silent. "But I'm not here to play matchmaker."

"Then what are you here to play?" Damon asked, slowly running out of patience.

"Gwen is human and now, with a little witch magic, so are you." Klaus said. Damon could practically hear him smiling.

Damon yelled, "You're insane!"

"Not yet." Klaus said very matter of fact. "You're not human directly of course but through Gwen you are very, _very_ mortal."

He continued, "That bracelet allows whatever happens to Gwen happen to you."

"Explain." Damon demanded.

"I don't like that commanding tone Damon." Klaus said. "However, I'll let it slide this time because I _do_ want to tell you. I'm particularly proud of my genius on this one."

Damon really wished that Klaus would just spit it out. Unfortunately, Klaus was big on theatrics. "If Gwen scraps her knee then you get a scraped knee too. If Gwen doesn't eat then you get a stomach ache too. If I shoot Gwen in the head then…I'll have one less Salvatore brother to muddle up my plans."

Damon was silent for a moment, allowing Klaus's words to sink in. "Where is she at?"

"I can't just tell you that Damon. But I'll give you a hint; she's in Mystic Falls." Klaus said. Damon took the phone from his ear. "One more thing…"

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"You have an hour to find her before I send my people after her." Klaus said before hanging up.

An hour? Suddenly Mystic Falls seemed a whole lot bigger.


	2. Necessary to My Survival

Stefan appeared beside Damon who was ashamed when a small shake of Stephen's head made his heart plummet. He swallowed. "Klaus must have been lying. She's not here."

"We haven't covered everywhere yet. We'll keep looking." Stephen said.

Damon spun on him. "She's not here Stefan! She is my only chance at surviving and she's not here! Its over Stefan, I'm dead."

"You're not dead yet." Stefan said laying a hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon smirked, "Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Why do I even bother?" Stefan asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because you love me little brother." Damon said sarcastically.

Stephan rolled his eyes heavenward and repeated, "Why do I even bother?"

"Excuse me? Does anyone know where I can get a tow truck?" The voice was female and aimed at everyone in the Mystic Grill. Of course, the humans were too self-absorbed to respond. Damon turned to see who it was.

"You're not going to die." Stefan said.

Damon pointed at the female; a redhead with a wooden bracelet. "I guess not."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen was starting to lose her belief in the human race, no one cared to answer her question, until a dark-haired man walked up to her. He was, well, hot. He had shaggy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black shirt that defined _every_ muscle. Gwen realized that he was looking at her funny; waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard. She blushed, "I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

The man smirked, "Is your name Gwendolyn Bright?"

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Call me Gwen, how do you know my name?"

The man sighed in relief. "It's a long story. Let's have a seat and I'll tell you but we've got to be quick."

The man turned around and started for a booth without waiting for her answer. She arched her eyebrow again, "Okay then."

Gwen sat down across from the man. He looked speechless. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know where to begin." He said.

"Your name would be nice." Gwen said.

He replied, "Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you Damon." Gwen said. "What can I help you with?"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, the wrist with the bracelet. "How did you get this bracelet?"

She yanked her arm back. "My car got a flat. This man pulled up behind me; I thought he was going to help me instead he knocked me out. I woke up and the bracelet was on my wrist. I tried to saw it off with a Swiss Army knife but I only broke the blade off–Oh dear. I sound insane."

"No." Damon said. He showed her his matching bracelet. "I believe you."

"But–how?" Gwen asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Always the details."

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. "_You will not talk about what I am about to tell you._"

Damon was less…humane about eating, but the perk of all that human blood was better compulsion skills than little Stefan. Gwen leaned forward and said in a calm voice, "You will not tell me what to do."

Gwen laughed at the look on Damon's face. "Come on. Tell me what's going on?"

Damon's jaw dropped. She was definitely human but he couldn't compel her. He swallowed hard. "What I'm about to tell you, you really need to keep it between us."

Gwen shrugged good naturedly. "As long as you're not about to divulge the locations of the bodies you disposed of…"

Damon took a deep breath, ready to get it over with. "I'm a vampire."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen was silent then she snorted. The snort turned into giggles and she giggled until tears sprung from her eyes. "You're funny. I like you. Oh gosh, you're funny."

"I'm not–" Damon frowned. "I'm not joking."

This only made Gwen laugh harder. "You actually look serious."

Damon stared at her. "Someone is trying to kill me by killing you."

Gwen laughed but something about the look on his face, "Oh my God. You are serious. You're out of your ever-loving mind!"

Damon ground his teeth together. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, that's what all the crazy people say." Gwen said. She stood up. "I'm going to leave now."

"You humans are so melodramatic." Damon said but Gwen was already too far away to hear him.

Damon sat shell-shocked for a moment. Then he gritted his teeth and went after her; after all she was necessary to his survival.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Psycho crazy thinks-he's-a-vampire; this is what happens when you're always so trusting, thought Gwen.

She exited the Mystic Grill and found herself back on the street. She sprinted up to a man. "Do you know where to find a tow truck?"

"No." The man said walking away.

She sprinted to a finely dressed woman. "Do you know where–"

"No." The woman interrupted and walked away.

Gwen sighed. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned, it was Damon. "Listen dude–"

"Dude, really? Dude?" Damon asked. It was the only human expression he'd never understood.

Gwen gritted her teeth then said, "Listen _buddy_, I don't know what your problem is but if you don't leave me alone I'm going to have to call the cops on you."

"Do you really think they would help you?" Damon asked with a smirk. "How much help have you gotten so far?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Gwen said.

Damon laughed as she walked away. All of the sudden he was next to her, gripping her wrist with an iron grip. Gwen tried to shake him. "Let go!"

Damon grimaced. "No. Do you see the blue Mercedes?"

"Yes." Gwen said reluctantly.

"Good. We're are going to get in."

This time is was Gwen's turn to refuse. "No. Hell no."

Damon squeezed her wrist tighter. "Move or I'll snap your wrist in two and move up to your arm." This was all bluff; snapping Gwen's wrist would result in a snapped wrist for him.

Gwen's eyes widened and she nodded furiously. Together they walked over to the Mercedes.

Damon shoved her through the driver's seat, got in, closed the door, and locked it before Gwen could even think about climbing out the other side. He looked at her, her arms were crossed and she had her dusty shoes on his dashboard. "You should probably buckle up. Safety first and all that."

Gwen glared at him and made no move to reach for the seat belt. Damon shrugged, "Have it your way then.

He floored it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"This is kidnapping." Gwen said. Despite Damon going fifty miles over the speed limit on every road Gwen had refused to buckle her seatbelt. Damon silently praised her for the tenacity and guts it took to do so.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's a bit melodramatic."

Gwen chewed her lip. "If you're a vampire then how come you can be in the sun?"

Damon held up his hand. "This ring protects me."

"I have a ring too. Doesn't protect me from sunburn though." Gwen mumbled. Damon looked at his right arm which was slightly pink and stinging; Gwen had _her_ right arm hanging out the window.

"Get your arm inside the car." Damon said. She did so reluctantly. "You still don't believe me do you?"

Gwen smiled at him sweetly. "Of course I believe you. Now, just pull over and–"

"Good try but no." Damon said. "Do you still have that Swiss Army knife?"

She pulled the broken pieces from her pocket. "Yeah. I can't believe the blade broke. Oh my God!"

Damon had snatched the blade from her hands and stabbed it into his leg. He yanked it back out and let the wound heal. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You're insane! You just stabbed yourself in the leg!" Gwen yelled.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his thigh. She felt around for the wound. Finding none she said, "Oh my God, you really _are_ a vampire."

Damon glanced at Gwen to see how she was handling. Gwen was pale but she took a deep calming breath. "So you burn up in the sun?"

Damon sighed in relief. "Without this ring…yes."

"Garlic?"

Damon smirked, "Tastes great on pasta. I really have no idea where that myth came from."

"Crosses?"

"Not a big fan of religion," Damon said. "But I don't burst into flames or anything like that."

"Wood and stakes?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the girl a prize!" Damon said. "Real and very painful."

"Can you see yourself in the mirror?"

Damon smirked, "You think I look this good without one? I'm flattered."

Gwen swallowed hard, "Blood?"

Damon smirked. "Yes. I drink blood but yours is safe so don't worry."

"Why?" Gwen asked. She almost sounded…insulted.

Damon held up his wrist, the one with the bracelet. "These oh so fashionable accessories force any injury you get on me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That sunburn you're getting on _your_ right arm is on _my_ right arm too." Damon said, holding up his arm.

"Oh!" Gwen said, she blushed. "Sorry."

"You should be. I've known you for an hour and already I've stabbed myself in the leg and obtained sunburn." Damon said grimacing. "I haven't had a sunburn in almost two hundred years."

"Grow up." Gwen said. She looked around the car for a moment. "As a vampire, do you have any special talents?"

"Like…" Damon said.

"Like being able to start a car without a key?" Gwen asked.

"No." Damon said raising his eyebrows. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because there's no key in the ignition." Gwen stated. Damon was silent. Gwen glared at him. "This car is stolen isn't it."

Silence. "Maybe."


	3. The Redheaded Woman Must Die

Damon pulled over for gas. He laid a finger on the lock before thinking better of it. "Can I trust you to stay put?"

"Yeah." Gwen said. She pointed out the window; five hours of driving put them in the middle of nowhere. "Even if I wanted to run, where would I run to? We're fifty miles south of nothing."

"You could hide behind that tumbleweed." Damon said. "Promise you won't run. I need you to promise."

"I promise. Can I get out to stretch my legs?" Gwen asked. "Please?"

Damon considered this. "No."

"Come on Damon." Gwen asked.

Damon sighed. "Just remember that as a vampire I can run really fast."

"Duly noted." Gwen said.

Gwen got out and kicked a pebble across the parking lot. She asked Damon, "Can I have a couple bucks?"

"What for?" Damon asked. "Don't you have your own money?"

"I was kidnapped before I could grab my purse from my car and now I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning." Gwen said.

"You weren't kidnapped." Damon said but he pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten. "I expect to get a receipt."

"Whatever you say Scrooge." Gwen replied. Damon sighed, he was never getting the receipt let alone change.

Gwen hummed the tune to a popular Taylor Swift song that had been playing on the radio in the car. Something about love like most Taylor Swift songs are. She entered the gas station and gasped as the cool air gave her goosebumps. She grabbed a bag of chips, two Mountain Dews, a hot dog, an ice cream bar, and a mini bag of donuts. As the man at the counter scanned her items his eyes glazed over. "You have some beautiful red hair."

"Thank you." Gwen said blushing. She dropped the ten on the floor. "Oops!"

Gwen bent down to pick it back up and when she stood, the gas station attendant held a gun pointed at her face. He had a slightly dazed look on his face. "The redheaded woman must die."

Gwen laughed nervously. "Death is a bit much don't you think?"

"The redheaded woman must die." He repeated.

"That's getting a little creepy." Gwen said. She took a cautious step back. "How do you know I'm the right redhead?"

"The redheaded woman must die. Kill them all if you have to just be sure you've killed her." He said. "Kill them all."

Gwen's heart stopped in her throat. "All? How many redheads did you kill?"

"The first one, the second one, the third one wasn't a real redhead but I thought she was." He continued. "_He_ said they weren't the right ones though."

"He?" Gwen asked.

"Yes he. Klaus. He told me to kill the redhead. I don't want to kill the redhead but I have to and you're a redhead. The redheaded woman must die."

Gwen stumbled backward. Her elbow smacked into a shelf. She saw Damon through a window. He rubbed his elbow absently. Despite the situation Gwen smiled. She slammed her elbow into the shelf again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon leaned lazily on the side of the car when his arm began to throb. He rubbed it and waited for Gwen to come out. Another pang ran through his arm. "Damn!"

Damon massaged his arm. Where was this pain coming from…the gas stopped. Gwen!

He ran into the gas station. The attendant was advancing on her with a gun aimed at her face. She was cornered into a shelf and continuing to slam her elbow on the metal. Damon smiled proud of her. He felt his fangs drop and attacked the man.

The attendant opened his mouth and made a sickening glub glub sound.

"Damon? Damon?" Gwen asked. "Stop! What are you doing?"

Damon lifted his head and licked the blood from his lips. "This _human_ tried to kill you!"

Gwen walked over, she could barely hide her disgust. "He didn't want to Damon. Someone made him."

"Who?" Damon asked. "Who?"

"A man named Klaus." Gwen replied. "A vampire named Klaus?"

Damon looked down ashamed. He nodded. "Yes. Klaus, he's the one after us."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "What does this man want from you?"

"I'm just an obstacle. He could kill me easily but he prefers theatrics and games." Damon said.

Gwen frowned. "I don't like the idea of being a pawn."

"Me either." Damon said. He dropped the man onto the floor. He made a pathetic whimpering sound. Damon started out the door.

"Damon! He said there were others. Other redheads he…he…" Gwen choked on the word. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Can we bury them?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry Gwen but we have to move quickly. Klaus knew where we'd go if he already compelled the man."

"But Damon–"

"But nothing. They're dead, Gwen, dead. You're still alive. Don't give up your life for an empty shell." Damon said. He motioned at the aisles and aisles of food. "Grab yourself some food. It'll be awhile before we stop again."

Gwen grabbed a bag of chips, two Mountain Dews, a hot dog, an ice cream bar, and a mini bag of donuts. She laid the ten on the counter and walked out.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon had the windows down. Gwen appreciated the wind in her hair. "Do you like driving?"

"I like going fast." Damon said, as if that made everything clear.

"You said the man was compelled?" Gwen asked. Damon gave her a short, curt nod. "Is that a vampire thing?"

"A vampire thing? I guess you could say that. It's kind of like hypnotism or mind control." Damon said.

"Have you done that to me?" Gwen asked.

"No. For some stupid reason I can't compel you. Ain't that shit?" Damon said with a smirk. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled playfully.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Would you tell me if you did?"

"Yes." Damon said without hesitation.

Gwen was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I could compel you not to care." Damon said.

"Sounds like a dangerous ability." Gwen said.

Damon smirked again. "Or a fun one."

Gwen looked at the speedometer. Her green eyes sparkled playfully too. "Does this thing go faster?"

Damon laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."


	4. What Happens in Vegas

YOU ARE ENTERING NEVADA! Damon blew past the sign at 110 miles an hour. Gwen asked, "Nevada?"

"We're heading to Sin City Gwen!" Damon said.

Gwen smiled, "Sin City huh? Must be a home away from home for you."

Damon smirked, "You could say that."

"You come to Vegas a lot?" Gwen asked.

"Enough. Usually it's not when I'm running for my life though." Damon said.

"You run for your life often?" Gwen asked.

Damon frowned, "No, never. Until now, but don't misunderstand. I'm a lover not a fighter."

"I'd bet good money that you're both exceptionally well." Gwen said. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the car door. "I've never been to Vegas. What casino are we staying at?"

Damon replied, "Well…"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Exactly how long are we going to be here?" Gwen asked.

Damon replied, "Definitely no more than a week."

"Then why, dear God, did we rent an apartment when we could be in a _casino_?" Gwen said.

"Technically we didn't rent the apartment. You own it." Damon said.

"Technically I'm going to hit you." Gwen said, she sighed. "Why do I need to own the apartment?"

"Because vampires can't enter a human private dwelling without the owner's permission." Damon said. "You can't be compelled to let anyone in so it's safe for the apartment to be in your name."

"Is that why I had to invite you in?" Gwen asked.

Damon nodded, "You need to be very careful who you invite in here."

Gwen looked dreamily out the window at the nearby casino, "I still wish we could be over there."

"Do you have a gambling addiction? You haven't stopped talking about it since we got here." Damon said, honestly curious.

Gwen blushed, "I just find myself very…lucky when it comes to gambling."

Damon arched an eyebrow and stood beside her. "Tell me more."

Gwen turned beet red, "I'm an accountant."

Damon looked confused, "So?"

"I'm good with numbers." Gwen said.

Damon leaned against the wall while he tried to process what that meant. It hit him like a ton of bricks. "You count cards!"

"My dad taught me when he realized I had a mind for math." Gwen said.

"Slide on your shoes." Damon said.

Gwen did so asking, "Why?"

Damon smirked, "This I've _got_ to see."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Three hours and several thousand dollars of winnings later Gwen and Damon left. He shook his head playfully. "Spooky. What you just did was spooky…"

"You thought that was spooky?" Gwen asked. "How 'bout when you compelled all those people to fold so that you won?"

"That's not spooky." Damon scoffed.

"Take it from a human that watched." Gwen said. "Major spooky."

"So? You're dad taught you to count cards?" Damon asked.

Gwen groaned, "For fun! My dad, he was a business man; worked in a cubicle. Nothing sinister."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Positive." Gwen said. "He took me with him to work one day. You know, take your child to work day?"

Damon snorted, "That day didn't exist when I was a kid Gwen–two hundred years ago!"

"I forget you're really an ancient old man." Gwen said.

"I'm not old." Damon muttered.

Gwen snorted, "You're not old? Explain to me what your definition of old is. Three hundred years? A thousand?"

"I've been twenty-two for almost two-hundred years." Damon said.

"And yet you act twelve." Gwen said.

Damon placed a hand on his heart. "I'm hurt."

"Right." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." Damon said, his tone said otherwise. "Maybe a kiss will make it better."

Gwen shook her head and laughed, "In your dreams Damon, in your dreams."

Then knock me out so I can dream, thought Damon.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen flipped on the light as she walked into the apartment. Damon strode in behind her. He was carrying two six-packs of beer. "When did you get those?"

"Just now." Damon said with a smirk. "I told you I was fast."

Gwen took one from his hands. "I hope you're willing to share."

Damon said, "You don't strike me as a drinker. Parties and weddings, sure but casual drinking?"

"I'm not usually a drinker; that's true. But I'm running for my life." Gwen said. "Gotta live sooner or later."

"Too true." Damon agreed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Do you want this money?" Gwen asked. She shoved her night's winnings into Damon's chest.

He took the money and set it on the end table. "I have plenty of my own money thank you."

"Me too." Gwen said. "I won the lottery. Did you know that?"

"No." Damon said. "That's pretty interesting though."

"Yeah. I never played before. Then I did play, once, and I won." Gwen said.

"You only played once?" Damon asked.

"Only once." Gwen said. She looked at Damon. "Will you give me a hug?

"You are so drunk." Damon said; he gave her a hug anyway.

Gwen snuggled into Damon's chest. "Can I have a kiss too?"

Damon felt like smacking his head into a wall. Talk about sadistic. "You're going to regret that kiss tomorrow."

"Please." Gwen said.

Damon sighed. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Always." Gwen said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen woke the next morning with a full marching band playing in her head. She opened her eyes and shut them immediately as the searing sunlight made her want to vomit.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Damon said. His voice was like soft velvet to her aching head. "How's your head feeling?"

"Horrible. Did you hit me?" Gwen asked.

"That's insulting." Damon replied with a scowl. "You have a hangover as a matter of fact."

"I don't remember drinking." Gwen said. "In fact, I don't remember anything after we left the casino."

"You drank a lot last night; I'm not surprised you don't remember anything. Four beers in you tried to give me your winnings. Don't worry, I didn't take them. Then you asked me for a hug and I gave you one." Damon said. "Then you asked me for a kiss, I gave you one of those too. Then you asked me if we could–How did you put it?–if we could 'do it'…"

"Oh god." Gwen said, she felt her face turn red.

"Hold your horses. You asked me if we could 'do it'," Damon continued, "But before I could respond you fell asleep on me. Do you know you snore?"

"I do not snore!" Gwen said. "So, nothing happened."

Damon smirked, "Nothing happened."

Then his phone rang.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon picked up the phone. "Damon Salvatore."

"Are you enjoying my game Damon?" Klaus asked.

"To be honest? No, not particularly." Damon replied.

"That's not very nice you know." Klaus said. "It took a lot of effort to put this together."

"I'm flattered really." Damon said sarcastically. "It takes all of this to kill little ole me."

Klaus laughed. "Be serious Salvatore. I could kill you twice in the time it takes you to blink. Even you know that."

"Then why didn't you just kill me that way." Damon asked.

"You're a lucky man." Klaus replied. "You slip out of the tightest situations, lick your wounds, and then come back for more all while causing me problems."

"I could _almost_ take that as a compliment. Almost." Damon said.

"Is that the bad guy?" Gwen asked. "Claus?"

"Klaus." Replied Damon.

Gwen shrugged. "Whatever; tell him to go f–"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Klaus. "That's quite the unladylike remark."

Damon snorted. "If you wanted a lady you should have picked someone other than Gwen."

"Hey!" Gwen yelled.

"You met the human Parker." Klaus said.

Damon asked, "The guy at the gas station?"

"Yes." Klaus said, disgusted with Damon's informal words. "They guy at the gas station."

"Why Klaus?" Damon asked. "What is the point of all of this?"

"I want you out of the way."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hello Damon." Stefan said. This call from his older brother had come as a bit of a surprise. "Everything going okay with Gwendolyn?"

"She prefers Gwen." Damon replied. "And yes things are going fine."

"As fine as things can be going when you're on the run." A woman yelled.

"Gwen?" Stefan asked.

"Gwen." Damon confirmed. He spoke to the woman. "I'm going to step out for a moment okay? Don't burn anything down, blow anything up, and above all…don't die."

"I'll take that into consideration." Stefan heard Gwen say. Damon made a sound of exasperation; Stefan smiled. "Trouble in paradise?"

Damon scoffed, "Paradise? I've never had to work so hard to be tolerated. Not liked but _tolerated._"

"Perhaps you've finally met your match." Stefan said.

"I don't have a match." Damon said.

Stefan rolled his eyes, denial. "Sure, sure. Was there actually a reason for this call or did you just want to talk about how awesome you think you are?"

"As a matter of fact, I am pretty awesome." Damon said. "But you're right, I did call for another reason."

"And that reason is?"

"Gwen; I can't compel her." Damon said.

Stefan asked, "What do you mean you can't compel her?"

"What part of that didn't you get?" Damon asked. "When I tried to compel her it didn't work; therefore, I can't compel her."

"Is she supernatural?" Stefan asked.

"You know? I didn't think to check that…" Damon said sarcastically.

Stefan sighed, "I'm trying to help."

"Let's assume I have half a brain and move on from there." Damon said. "Gwen is a hundred percent human."

"What about vervain?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. I checked last night while she was sleeping. Nothing on her." Damon replied.

Stefan asked. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"I want you and Elena to research and find…_something_." Damon said.

"Something?" Stefan asked; shocked. "You gave me almost nothing to go on and you don't even know what you're looking for."

Damon took a moment to think. "I don't know if this means anything but she won the lottery."

"So?" Stefan asked.

"So, it was her first time ever playing." Damon said.

"It's interesting but it's still a long shot." Stefan said.

"Just try okay?" Damon asked.

Stefan hesitated then asked, "Did you tell her about vampires?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be a hypocrite! You told Elena and that wasn't even a life or death situation."

"I told Elena because I was in love." Stefan paused. "Unless…"

"No, Stefan, I'm not in love." Damon said scornfully. "Unlike you I don't fall in love with my food."

"Food? Is that all I am?" Damon turned around to see Gwen in the doorway. Stefan heard him hand up the phone.


	5. That Witch!

"You misunderstood me–" Damon started.

Gwen interrupted. "There was nothing to misunderstand Damon."

"I was just angry with Stefan and I'm worried about Klaus." Damon said. He threw his hands in the air. "I'm not perfect you know!"

"I don't expect you to be perfect. I expect you to treat me as an equal!" Gwen yelled. "And so far, you haven't done that yet. We need to get these bracelets off now, I can't stand to be tied to you any longer."

Damon grabbed her shoulders. "I kissed you Gwen. Damn it, I kissed you!"

Gwen stepped out of his grip and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"You can't leave! There are very dangerous people out there!" Damon yelled. "They could be out there waiting and ready to kill you!"

"I don't care Damon!" Gwen yelled. "Living isn't worth it if I'm trapped…I won't be a prisoner."

Damon didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to walk out there to be shot. He played the guilt card. "Talking a walk outside endangers my life too."

"Then stop me." Gwen said. When he made no move to do so she said, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Be careful Gwen." Damon said, but she had already slammed the door closed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen ran a hand through her hair. Damon was right; they both were stressed. Being in constant danger caused people to say things they regret.; at least Gwen assumed so , she wasn't in constant danger very often. And he _had _kissed her…

Gwen sighed, she had to go back and apologize. Just then Gwen tripped over her feet and fell to the ground with a thump. Wood chips flew from a nearby tree. Gwen looked up at the hole. "What the hell?"

"Gun! Move Gwen!" Damon yelled. He was suddenly behind her and helping her up.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "I thought we had a deal. You were going to stay in the apartment while I took a walk. Do you know what privacy means?"

"I gave you privacy. I stayed a good twenty feet behind you. Besides, it's not safe for you to be out here alone." Damon said. Another gunshot hit a tree to illustrate his point. "We are not going to talk about this now. Run!"

Gwen did run and Damon with her; to Damon this was more of a leisurely jog of course. "When would be a better time to talk about this?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Anytime but now would be a better time."

"You called me food!" Gwen said, ignoring him.

"I don't actually think of you as food, even if you are _technically_ vampire food." Damon said.

Gunshot whizzed over their heads. "Damon, you're not making me feel any better. You're actually making me feel worse."

"You don't need to be babied Gwen. I respect you too much to lie to you." Damon said. "Yes, I drink blood and some of the people I've drank blood from I have killed. It's part of being a vampire."

"I can't…" Gwen said, "I can't accept that."

"I don't ask you to accept it. I don't even ask you to understand it." Damon said. "I just expect you to treat me as an equal."

Gwen's own words echoed back to her. She looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Damon. You're right."

"I'm right?" Damon asked. He shook his head to clear it. "Of course I'm right."

"Careful there Damon. That big head of yours will be an easy shot." Gwen said.

Damon scowled, and then he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gwen asked listening. She stopped running. "There's nothing to hear."

"Exactly." Damon motioned around the park. "No bullets."

"Did we lose them?" Gwen asked. She hesitantly walked to the exit of the part which opened onto the south end of the Strip. "I think we've lost them."

"It can't be that e–" Damon pointed at a car coming towards them. A vampire leaned out the window with a gun. "Into a casino Gwen. Into a casino!"

She took off for the nearest casino. It was dark inside but she managed to run down an aisle of slot machines without bumping into anyone more than once. She looked right. She looked left.

She dashed to the left. A gunshot went off somewhere near the entrance. Someone screamed. "Gun! Gun! That guy has a gun!" People pushed against her in an attempt to make it to the exits.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around ready to fight. It was Damon. He asked, "You okay?"

Gwen smiled as the sight of his face. "Yeah, just a little bruised."

Damon touched his side where a particularly determined gambler had elbowed Gwen. "I noticed."

Gwen blushed, "Sorry."

Damon shrugged, "Like you said, just a little bruised. We should go."

Another gunshot popped off in the casino. "Yeah, probably."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"This is a lot scarier than I thought." Gwen said as they walked down some alleys.

Damon snorted. "This is nothing; just Klaus playing games. Wait till he sends someone he actually trusts to finish the job."

Gwen shuddered. "I'm not going to make it out of this adventure alive am I? We're not going to make it out of this adventure alive."

"Don't be such a pessimist. _I_'m supposed to be the pessimist and I haven't given up yet." Damon said. "Miracles can happen."

Gwen fingered the bracelet on her wrist, "How are we going to get these off?"

"I have no idea." Damon said. "Obviously we're going to need to see a witch. Finding one I trust however is–"

"Witches exist too?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Damon nodded. "There's one named Bonnie back in Mystic Falls."

"What other kinds of supernaturals are there?" Gwen asked fascinated.

"Werewolves and druids among others." Damon said. "And my brother's girlfriend Elena is a doppelganger."

Gwen was silent. "Do you love this Elena?"

Damon sighed. "I thought I did."

"And now?" Gwen asked.

"And now I'm not so sure." Damon replied. "I think I know a witch we can trust…sort of."

"Sort of?" Gwen asked. She knew Damon was changing the subject but let it go.

Damon winced, "I don't handle friends very well. Her and I had a bit of a problem a few decades back."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "And yet you think she's going to help us?"

"It's been a long time." Damon said. "She's probably forgotten all about it."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The woman at the counter of Potions and Spells Bookstore looked up. When she saw Damon she scowled, "Oh, it's you."

"Forgot all about it huh?" Gwen asked.

Damon ignored Gwen. He said. "Lovely to see you again too Annabelle."

Annabelle was well aged, at least in her mid-forties, with graying-brown hair and piercing brown eyes. "I told you not to come back."

"Come on Annabelle. I said I was sorry." Damon said.

Gwen laughed at his begging. Annabelle turned her gaze to Gwen. "Who're you?"

"Gwendolyn Bright." Gwen said.

"What is she?" Annabelle asked Damon. "A druid? She's got the red hair."

"She's human." Damon said.

"He compel you?" Annabelle asked. She turned to Damon. "You compel her?"

"No." They both replied.

"Then why are you stupid girl?" Annabelle asked. "Do you realize that's a vampire you're walking with?"

"Yeah, but if I leave I'll kill him." Gwen replied.

Annabelle laughed. "You know he's a vampire and yet you're still willing to kill him. I like you."

Neither Gwen nor Damon bothered to correct the older woman. Damon said, "We could use some help."

"Shut up Damon! I was talking and as an old woman I've got the right to talk." Annabelle said.

Damon smirked, "I'm two hundred years old; older than you."

"Yeah but you don't look it." Annabelle said. "I _look_ old and that's the part that counts."

"You can't just change the rules whenever you want." Damon said.

"Watch me." Annabelle said. "So why didn't you compel the girl? She seems a little too feisty for your tastes Damon."

"You make me sound like a wife-beating tyrant." Damon said. "Even if I wanted to compel her I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Annabelle said.

"What about that sentence is hard to understand? I _can't_ compel her." Damon said.

Annabelle replied, "I thought you said she was human."

"She is." Damon said as Gwen said, "I am."

"Losing your touch Damon?" Annabelle said with a laugh.

"I'm not–"

"Shut up Damon." Annabelle said. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you." Damon said.

"Not you. I wouldn't piss on you to put you out." Annabelle said to Damon. "The human girl mighty Damon Salvatore doesn't have the power to compel…her I'll help. So what's the problem Gwendolyn."

"Gwen and this," Gwen said laying her arm on the counter. "is the problem."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I've never seen anything like this. Such power! What does it do?" Annabelle asked.

"The injuries that Gwen gets I get." Damon mumbled.

Annabelle laughed again, "Oh! How the mighty have fallen!"

Damon mumbled something else under his breath. Gwen asked her, "Can you get them off?"

"Me? Hell no! I'm flattered you asked though." Annabelle said. "If you can find a witch with enough power I recommend that you try and overload it with power. Maybe that'll break it."

"Do you know anyone with that kind of power?" Damon asked.

"No." Annabelle replied. "Who'd you piss off?"

"Klaus." Damon replied.

"So it's true? The doppelganger has appeared." Annabelle asked. Damon nodded. "Are the other rumors true? Have the Salvatore brothers fallen in love?"

"Stefan is in love with her. I was." Damon said. "She's not mine to love."

"That's never stopped you before." Annabelle said with a knowing smile.

Damon looked at Gwen. "I think it's time I moved on."

Gwen looked up at Damon. "Do _you_ know anyone with enough power?"

"The witch in Mystic Falls might." Damon replied.

"Kind of dangerous for 'might'." Gwen said.

"What about probably?" Damon asked.


	6. There's No Such Thing as Psychics

"Can I–"

"No."

"Can you–"

"No."

"Can we–"

"No."

"God damn it Damon! Stop that!" Gwen yelled.

Damon smirked, "No."

Gwen crossed her arms. "Do you have a plan?"

"I don't really _do_ plans." Damon replied.

"So…what?" Gwen asked. "You're just going to drive back to Mystic Falls and hope we don't die."

Damon leaned on the windowsill and watched Gwen gather her stuff. "Yep. That's about it."

"That's about it? That's about it?" Gwen shouted. "Are you out of your ever-loving mind?"

Damon frowned. "No. You know, we started out this trip with you thinking I was insane. I really thought we'd gotten past this."

"I don't _think_ you're insane. I know it!" Gwen said. "We're going to die."

"Don't be so dramatic." Damon said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'll show you dr–"

"Hello there Damon." They turned. A man stood in the doorway. He nodded a greeting to Gwen. "My name is Klaus."

Gwen looked to Damon. "Klaus as in…"

Damon nodded but didn't take his eyes off the vampire in the doorway. He shuffled Gwen behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't bother shoving the human behind you." Klaus said. He pushed against an invisible barrier in the doorway. "I can't get through anyhow."

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked.

"Don't take it personal my dear. Just business." Klaus said. "You can blame it on Damon if you'd like."

"I wouldn't like." Gwen said. Klaus narrowed his eyes in irritation. "It's _your_ fault."

"Perhaps I should just finish this now." Klaus said. He smiled cruelly. "_Invite me in Gwen._"

"No." Gwen replied hesitantly. Damon tensed.

"What?" Klaus asked, obviously not used to be refused anything. "I said _invite me in!_"

"No." Gwen repeated a little more confidently. "You are not invited into my house. Not today, not ever."

"You're just a human. Why can't I compel you?" Klaus asked, more of himself then anyone in the room. "_Invite me in!_"

"I said no. Leave before you lose whatever dignity you have left." Gwen said. Damon gripped her arm tight, warning her to be careful.

"I'll make your death slow and painful human. You will beg me for a mercy I don't have." Klaus said to Gwen. He turned his stare on Damon. "This isn't over Salvatore."

"It never is." Damon sighed, and then Klaus was gone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen let her arm dangle out of the window. She was quickly getting used to Damon's NASCAR style driving. "I still can't believe you don't have a plan."

"I _do_ have a plan thank you very much." Damon smirked.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. My plan is as follows: Go to Mystic Falls. Get the bracelets off. Don't die." Damon said. He sounded like he'd rehearsed it.

Gwen's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? That's your plan?"

"Well, yeah." Damon said.

"Oh my God. You actually are considering that a plan aren't you?" Gwen asked.

"Ye-es." Damon said stretching out the word.

Gwen dropped her head into her hands. "We'll work on it."

Her phone rang and Damon flinched. Gwen asked, "Got something against my cell phone?"

"Every call I've gotten on this trip was bad news." Damon said.

"Don't be silly." Gwen said. She looked at the caller ID. "It's my grandmother."

Gwen answered, "Hello Nana!"

"Nana huh?" Damon said with a smirk.

Gwen glared, "I punched a kid in the stomach in the second grade for making fun of the name Nana."

Damon held up his hands in surrender.

"How are you Gwendolyn?" Nana asked.

Gwen replied, "I'm just fine. You?"

"Getting old. How was Vegas?" Nana asked.

"Vegas was fun. Even won me some money." Gwen said.

Damon cast a worried look at Gwen. "You told your grandmother we were in Vegas? That could've been dangerous for both of you."

"I didn't tell my grandmother anything." Gwen said covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "She's psychic."

"There's no such thing as psychics." Damon mumbled.

"Says the vampire in the stolen car speeding down the road with magic bracelets on." Gwen said rolling her eyes. She went back to talking with her grandmother. "Is everything okay Nana?"

"Everything is okay for me my dear. Not so okay for you." Nana said.

Gwen smiled, "You know."

"Of course I know! I'm very disappointed you didn't tell me yourself. I had to find out in a vision." Nana scolded.

"It _was_ dangerous." Gwen said.

"Don't talk to me about dangerous Gwendolyn Amethyst Bright. I can handle myself." Nana said.

Damon, who was using his vampire hearing to listen to their conversation, snickered. "Amethyst?"

Gwen ignored him. "This…man is very dangerous."

"I know he's a vampire as is your friend in the car." Nana said.

Damon swerved the car in surprise. "How does she…"

"I told you, she's psychic." Gwen said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as psychics."

"When you go through Illinois will you stop and visit?" Nana asked.

"When we go through Illinois can we stop at my grandmother's house?" Gwen asked.

Damon through his hands up in the air and said sarcastically, "Sure, why not?"

"We'll be there." Gwen said. "See you soon."

"Tell your vampire that if he doesn't stop at the next gas station he'll run out of gas." Nana said. "See you soon."

She hung up. Gwen said, "Nana said you need to stop at the next gas station or you'll run out of gas."

Damon blew past the gas station without a backward glance. "There are. No. Such. Things. As. Psychics."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen smirked as Damon pushed the car on the side of the road. They were about a mile away from the next gas station. He glared daggers at her. "Don't you dare say it."

"I _told_ you so." Gwen sang.

Despite the situation Damon had to laugh.


	7. A Bad Idea

"What is Illinois known for?" Damon asked.

Gwen looked around at the questionable scenery. "Corn maybe?"

Damon snorted, "Seems likely."

"My grandmother's house is right up here." Gwen pointed at a large white farmhouse on the top of a hill. "Isn't it just gorgeous?"

"You think that's pretty? You ought to see my house." Damon said.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "This whole bracelets, bullets, and blood thing isn't just an elaborate plan to get into your house is it?"

Damon smirked, "I don't need elaborate plans to get women to come home with me."

Gwen snorted, "I don't know if there is enough room in this car for the three of us."

"Three?" Damon asked, confused.

"Yes. Me, you, and your humongous ego." Gwen replied.

Damon smirked again and they pulled into the driveway.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nana opened the door seconds before Damon knocked. She had a big smile on her face. "Gwendolyn!"

Gwen walked in and hugged Nana, "Hello Nana!"

Nana guided her down the hallway, "So, how was your trip?"

"Pretty adventurous. We–" Damon cleared his throat. Gwen raised her eyebrows. "What?"

He knocked on an invisible barrier in the doorway. "I need to be invited in."

Gwen looked at her grandmother who sighed. "Never thought I'd invite a vampire into my home. Please, come in."

Damon hesitantly stepped inside. "You have a beautiful house."

"I know." Nana replied. She frowned at Damon. "I'd offer you a drink but…"

Damon smirked, "Anything stronger than water would be welcome."

"I'll take a glass of orange juice." Gwen said. They all walked into the kitchen.

Nana got the drinks and they all took a seat in the parlor. "So vampire, you don't believe in psychics?"

"It's Damon and no. I don't believe in psychic because they don't exist." Damon said.

Nana laughed, "That is truly a funny statement coming from a vampire."

"Listen Mrs. Bright. I've met werewolves, druids, witches, vampires, and even doppelgangers. The only thing I haven't seen are psychics. Because they don't exist." Damon said.

Nana leaned forward. "May I see your hand Damon?"

Damon sighed but gave her his hand. He mumbled, "Crazy old bat." Earning him a glare from Gwen.

Nana closed her eyes. "Salvatore, your last name is Salvatore. You served during the Civil War on the Confederate side and turned soon after. Your brother was turned into as well, by the same woman who you both once had feelings for. Your brother's current girlfriend looks exactly like her. You used to have feelings for her too. Now…now…"

Nana snapped her eyes open. She faked a smile and asked Gwen, "Could you go get me another glass of orange juice my dear?"

"Of course Nana." Gwen said as she stood up. "Cool huh?"

Damon faked a smile too, "Yeah, cool."

Gwen left. Nana waited until she was out of ear shot before she said, "You're in love with my granddaughter, aren't you."

Damon snatched his hand away. "No, I'm not."

"You have strong feelings for her." Nana said.

"We've grown close." Damon admitted. "I consider her my _friend_."

"It's more than that and you know it." Nana said. "As a psychic I can feel emotions. I know you love her."

"You know nothing!" Damon shouted. He shot up out of the chair.

Gwen walked back in with a glass of orange juice and a surprised expression. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened." Damon snarled. "I'm going outside for awhile."

He stormed out of the parlor and slammed the door shut as he left. Nana sighed, "I'm afraid his anger is all my fault."

Gwen patted her grandmother's shoulder. "It's okay. He'll cool down."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon slammed his fist into a tree and smiled as it shook. "People need to mind their own business."

He leaned on the oak and sighed. Running a hand through his hair he thought, when this is over I'll have to leave. He wouldn't want to leave of course, Gwen was the kind of person even Damon could be friends with, but humans and vampires didn't have a friend relationship. Humans were blood and blood was food; Damon _had_ to remember that.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen stood at the top of the stairs. About a quarter of the way down she missed a step and fell the rest of the way down. She laid at the bottom of the stairs with her ankle in excruciating pain. She blinked a couple of times and then passed out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon was walking back to the house when his ankle gave out. He collapsed to the ground. It was painful but he'd dealt with worse and the only reason he would be feeling this pain was because of Gwen. He stood and then ran to the house.

Gwen was on the floor at the bottom of the steps. He knelt by her, "You better not be dead Gwen! You better not be dead!"

Her eyes flickered open. "If I were dead then you would be dead too stupid."

"Oh." Damon said. "Right."

"My ankle…" Gwen said. "I think I broke it."

"No, it's just a sprain." Damon said. He rubbed his own ankle.

Damon nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Because if this is just the pain of a sprain I would hate to have actually broken it." Gwen said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You big baby. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Gwen attempted to stand but crumbled downward. Damon caught her and then lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You're going upstairs to rest before you kill us both." Damon said.

"I don't need to rest." Gwen complained.

However, minutes after her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. When Damon came back downstairs Nana was waiting with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. A couple of sprained ankles, one of them mine, and a very tired human." Damon said.

"She's not human." Nana said.

Damon almost denied the existence of psychics again. Instead he asked, "What can you tell me about your kind?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They were seated in the parlor when Nana started. "My mother was not psychic. She was an upstanding farmer's wife. As far as I can tell I am the first psychic of my line."

Nana continued, "My daughter, Gwen's mother, got the gene but she resented her abilities. As far as I can tell I am the first psychic of my line."

Nana continued, "Gwen got the gene too. Unfortunately she's too practical to accept her abilities. She gives luck all the credit when in reality it's her gifts. Her gifts are how she won the lottery and helps her to count cards. If she accepted her abilities she would be a very powerful psychic."

"Where did your abilities come from?" Damon asked.

Nana shrugged, "Where did the vampires come from? Psychics are just another evolution of the humans."

"May I try something?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Nana replied.

Damon was surprised. "You don't even want to know what it is I'm going to try?"

"I've lived a long life and I enjoy new things. Try away." Nana said.

Damon looked into her eyes. "_Pinch yourself._"

"What?" Nana asked.

"_Pinch yourself._" Damon repeated.

Nana shook her head. "What would pinching myself help?"

"You can't be compelled either." Damon said. "I don't understand."

"That's the point of magic." Nana replied. "You're not _supposed_ to understand it."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later that night Damon went upstairs to check on Gwen. She was awake and she smiled when she saw him. She motioned for him to come close. Damon asked, "What?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt good and she melted. He kissed her for a moment and then pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing." Gwen said.

He ran a hand through his hair. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Gwen asked. "We're both adults. We both want to, right?"

"Yes but…" Damon said.

"But what then?" Gwen asked.

"You need your rest." Damon said.

Gwen slid her hand under his shirt to feel his abs. "I'm plenty rested."

Damon groaned. "This is a _really_ bad idea."

Gwen didn't get much rest that night…


	8. A Beagle Named Buster Brown

Damon shot awake so fast he fell of the couch. Wait, thought Damon, the couch? He looked around the room and sighed. The caresses, the kisses, the things that came after the kisses. "It was all a dream."

"What was all a dream?" Gwen asked. She limped down the stairs but overall seemed much better.

"Nothing." Damon replied, shaking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. You were right, I did need some rest. I slept all night long." Gwen said. "How was your night?"

Damon thought back to the night's dream and smiled. "I had a lovely night as well."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen led Damon into the kitchen. Nana was already there and cooking breakfast. There were glasses of orange juice so Damon picked one up. "You didn't spike the orange juice did you?"

"No." Nana replied.

Damon sighed, "Could you please?"

Gwen looked at the stove, "I don't remember seeing any eggs in the fridge yesterday."

"That's because there weren't any in there." Nana replied. "I went to the store last night while the two of you slept. I had some _interesting_ dreams keep me up last night."

Damon choked on his orange juice as her meaning sunk in. Nana gave him a knowing look and continued, "I figured that if I wasn't going to sleep I might as well do something productive like get some good old-fashioned breakfast food. Can you eat eggs and bacon Damon?"

"Yes, thank you." Damon replied.

"I thought I would take a shower before we leave again. Do you have any of Mom's old clothes?" Gwen asked.

Nana frowned, "The only clothes I have are from her rebellious teenage years. They aren't really your style."

"They can't be that bad." Gwen said with a shrug.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I can't wear these clothes." Gwen said.

"They look good on you." Nana replied.

And they did, but even though Gwen had picked the most modest of outfits it was too tight, too short, and too revealing for Gwen's more practical tastes. "I look like a hooker."

"Yes, but you look like an expensive hooker and that's the part that really counts." Nana said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon was sitting on the couch when the two women came back downstairs. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Gwen looked…amazing. Under those less than flattering clothes Damon hadn't noticed the curves Gwen had but in this new outfit…

It was a low-cut, tight, forest green tank top under a feminine version of his very own leather jacket. She wore a leather mini-skirt with black tights underneath and a pair of black strappy sandals with a small heel. On anyone else the outfit would have looked ridiculous or slutty but on Gwen it was simply edgy. Edgy but still tasteful. "You look nice."

Gwen snorted, "I look ridiculous."

Nana came and stood beside him and they both looked at Gwen who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Nana leaned over and whispered into Damon's ear, "You keep your eyes and hands where they belong or I'll make it fall off. Understood?"

Damon's eyes bugged. "You can do that?"

"Try me." Nana said. Damon positioned it away from Nana's reach.

"Time to go." Gwen said.

Damon swallowed. It was going to be a very long trip.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What are you doing?" Gwen shouted as Damon let the car drive into the grass, again. What Damon was doing was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and off of Gwen. Clothes like that did not belong on people with that many curves. Gwen was still ranting. "Forget Klaus! I'm going to die via your awful driving!"

"I drive just fine." Damon said.

"Tell that to the hundreds of little animals you killed with your psycho swerving." Gwen said.

Five minutes later they pulled past a dog park. Gwen smiled at the playful antics between owner and pet before her smile faded and her skin lost all color. "Oh my god."

Damon slammed on the brakes. "What's wrong? Did you see something? Are you hurt?"

Gwen looked up at him with watery eyes. "I left my dog in Mystic Falls."

Damon stopped, surprised. "Wait, what?"

Gwen started crying. "I" sniffle "lef-ft" sniffle "m-my" sniffle "d-dog" sniffle "in" sniffle "M-mystic" sniffle "F-falls."

"Your dog?" Damon asked.

"Y-y-yes. And I ha-haven't ev-even th-thought about h-h-him." Gwen said. "I'm s-s-such a t-terrible owner. I for-forgot m-my do-og."

Damon had to stifle a laugh as he patted her back. "It's okay. Do you want me to call Stefan and see if he can find it?"

Gwen nearly jumped across the seat to hug Damon. "W-w-would y-you? Th-th-thank you."

Damon picked up his phone and dialed Stefan's number. Stefan picked up on the third ring. "Hello, this is Stefan Salvatore."

"I know who it is. I called you remember." Damon said.

Stefan sighed. "Hello Damon."

"How is Stelena doing?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Stelena?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked. "The Stefan and Elena relationship."

"It's doing wonderfully. Better, even, without you here." Stefan said. "But I sincerely doubt that's why you called."

"And you'd be correct. Actually I called to talk to you about a dog." Damon said.

Stefan was silent. Then, "A dog? Like a real dog?"

"No Stefan a fake dog. Yes a real dog." Damon said rolling his eyes. "Gwen's dog to be specific."

"What kind of dog is it?" Stefan asked.

"Hold on." Damon said into the phone. Then he looked at Gwen. "What kind of dog is it?"

"A beagle named Buster Brown." Gwen said wiping the tears off her face.

Damon went back to the phone. "A beagle named Buster Brown."

"A beagle?" Stefan asked. He laughed. "We have a beagle here in the house. Bonnie brought him over. Apparently he was brought back with a towed VW Bug they found on the outskirts of town."

Damon looked at Gwen, "Do you own a VW Bug?" Gwen nodded. "That's our beagle then."

"Alrighty." Stefan said. "Elena will be thrilled to give the beagle a name. She kept calling it Edmund but he seemed to hate it as much as I did. He kind of looks like a Buster."

"We're on our way back to see if Bonnie can get the bracelets off." Damon said.

Stefan asked, "Why do you think she can do it?"

"I talked to Annabelle who said that if we could overload the bracelets with power we might be able to get them off." Damon replied.

"I forewarn Bonnie. She might want to save up some energy just in case." Stefan said. "Goodbye."

"Later." Damon said. They hung up. He wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Gwen said.

"Anytime." Damon said.

Gwen smiled, "You know? I think we're going to make it."

Off in the distance thunder clouds rumbled.

**AN: Hey everyone! Just made it to 2000 hits. Lets get 1000 visitors! Also answer the poll to help me decide which story to write next!**


	9. There's Only One Bed

Damon tapped his lingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song currently playing on the radio. Gwen growled and turned it off. "What kind of music do you have?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. It's all in my glove box."

Gwen popped open the glove box and grabbed handfuls of CDs. "Quite the collection here. Classical…Paramore…Billy Joel…ABBA…you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Damon asked.

Gwen held up the case, "Taylor Swift?"

"She's a good artist." Damon said defensively.

Gwen laughed, "I agree but you don't strike me as a Taylor Swift fan. She doesn't seem your type."

"I don't have a type. Except Beiber, I hate Beiber. That chick is awful." Damon said.

"Justin Beiber is a guy, Damon." Gwen said laughing.

Damon's brows shot up. "Seriously? That's messed up."

"Can we listen to it?" Gwen asked, holding up the Taylor Swift CD.

Damon shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Gwen placed the CD in the player. The first song was "Mean". Gwen smiled. "This could be our song!"

Damon smirked. "I don't think you're _that_ mean."

Gwen punched him playfully and changed it to the next song. It was "White Knight". Damon puffed out his chest. "Now _this_ could be our song."

Gwen snorted. "You're no white knight. Maybe the court jester…"

Damon placed a hand on his heart. "I'm hurt. Really, I am."

"Yeah, sure you are. What's next?" Gwen asked. She pressed the button and "Sparks Fly" came from the speakers. Gwen smiled at the line about green eyes, like hers. "This can be our song."

"I guess I can handle that." Damon said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon pulled the Mercedes into the parking lot of a one-star motel. Gwen sighed. "Tell me why we are pulling into the Roach Motel."

"It's low-key." Damon said.

I don't care if it's underground and made of stakes. This is disgusting. Oh my God!" Gwen shrieked and pointed at a rat scurrying into a hole in the side of the building.

"A rat? The mighty Gwendolyn Bright scared of no vampire is scared of rodents?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I'm not scared of rats. I just don't like the thought of sleeping in the same room with them." Gwen said quickly.

Damon smirked harder. "You are afraid of rats!"

Gwen sighed. "Just a little bit."

Damon laughed as he got out of the car. "Come on Gwen. I'll protect you from Mickey Mouse."

"Please don't make fun of me Damon." Gwen said.

Damon stifled a laugh. "Its kinda funny."

"No." Gwen said, but she was laughing too.

It very well could have been hotter inside the motel than it was outside and there was a hot Kentucky summer outside. The man at the counter was slimy; just the kind of man to be running this motel. Damon signed them in under the name Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

The man looked Gwen up and down, then licked his lips. "I haven't seen a hot body like that in a long time. Is it true what they say about redheads in bed."

One moment Damon was standing next to Gwen and the next he was at the counter holding the slimy man by the collar several feet above the ground. "Don't you ever speak to a woman that way again!"

"Sure, sure." The man said. "I didn't know she meant something to you; I thought she's just a hooker."

Damon pulled the man right up into his face. "Apologize to the lady."

"What?" the man asked.

"Apologize!" Damon yelled.

"I'm sorry lady!" The man shrieked. Gwen was sure he would pee himself any second.

Damon looked him in the eye. "Are you ever going to talk to a lady like that again?"

"No." the man said.

"You better not 'cause I'll come back and beat the shit out of you." Damon said. "And our room is free right?"

The man was slow to pick up on this hint. "Of course not! I have to make a pr–"

"Our room is free. Right?" Damon asked.

The man finally picked up. "Oh yes. Absolutely."

Damon set the man behind the counter. He just stared at Damon with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Damon arched a brow. "Our key?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." The man said. He grabbed a key off the wall and handed it to Damon. "Have a nice stay."

"I'm sure we will." Damon replied.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"There's only one bed. " Gwen said as she stared dumbly at the room.

"I did sign us in as a married couple." Damon said.

"Are you sleeping on the floor?" Gwen asked.

"No." Damon said.

"Fine. Then I'm going to sleep on the floor." Gwen said.

"With the rats?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Gwen eyed the floor wearily. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Damon replied.

"But I want to." Gwen said.

Damon smirked. "Doesn't count."

"Of course it counts." Gwen said.

"No. It doesn't." Damon said.

"Yes it does. The only reason I don't hate you is because you're saving my life." Gwen said.

"You don't hate me. No one hates me." Damon said. "My brother wants to hate me but he can't hate me either."

"Why does your brother want to hate you?" Gwen asked.

Damon laughed, "Look at you trying to play Nancy Drew with my personal life."

"Come on. I told you stuff about me." Gwen said.

"You were drunk. You really didn't have a choice." Damon said.

"How do I get you drunk?" Gwen asked. She held up her wrist. "AB negative?"

Damon grinned. "No. Good old alcohol will get me drunk, it just takes a whole lot more."

"See! I did get you to reveal something." Gwen said.

Damon smirked, "Manipulative. I do think I'm rubbing off on you."

Gwen asked, "So, speaking of AB negative…do different blood types taste different?"

"You really want to know?" Damon asked. Gwen nodded. "Yes, they do."

"Do you have a favorite?" Gwen asked.

"Ironically, AB negative." Damon said.

"No shit?" Gwen asked. She sat down on the bed.

"No shit." Damon said. "You're tempting in so many ways."

Gwen snorted, "Sure I am. And you're Batman."

"Just call me the Dark Knight." Damon said. He sat down next to her and slid an arm around her waist. "I'm serious Gwen. It's the middle of nowhere. We're signed in under a fake name. We're consenting adults…"

Gwen leaned in and just as Damon thought she was going to kiss him she said, "I'm not that kind of girl Damon. I'm going to bed now."

And true to word she lied down and quickly fell asleep. Damon laid down next to her and braced for an uncomfortable night. Gwen, in her sleep, curled up next to him and snuggled in for warmth.

A _very_ uncomfortable night.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen woke up and realized her pillow was hard. Not unbelievable in a hotel with rats but she also realized that it wasn't uncomfortable either. She opened her eyes and almost shot up. Gwen was laying on Damon. _What to do?_, Gwen thought, _should I pretend to go back to sleep and–_

"I know you're up Gwen." Damon said.

She sat up with her cheeks burning. "This is so embarrassing."

"Actually it was pretty comfortable." Damon said. "And it was definitely cute."

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you." Gwen said.

"Technically you didn't fall asleep on me. You simply fell asleep and then during the night you moved onto me." Damon said.

"That may actually be worse." Gwen said.

"It's not such a bad thing." Damon said. "Come on, you were comfortable right?"

Gwen sighed, "Yeah. You might have been a little comfortable."

Damon smiled. "Was that so bad?"

"It was really painful actually." Gwen said. "So, you sleep well?"

"Of course." Damon lied.

Gwen hopped out of bed. "We should go?"

"And _why_ are we going?" Damon smirked.

"I'm….I'm hungry." Gwen said.

Damon sighed, "So am I."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I really love driving but this is ridiculous." Damon said.

Gwen nodded, "I'll be so happy to see my dresser and bed again. And my dog."

"What is the draw of a dog?" Damon asked.

Gwen turned down the radio. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want a dog?" Damon asked.

"I don't want a dog. I already have one." Gwen said.

"No, no, no. Why did you want to get a dog before you got a dog? Why did you want Buster?" Damon asked.

Gwen nodded. "The companionship."

"Why don't you get a boyfriend then?" Damon asked.

"I've had boyfriends and I've had dogs." Gwen said. "I liked the dogs better."

Damon felt something like jealously rear up at the thought of other men with Gwen; he quickly squashed it. "Why?"

"Dogs don't talk back. They're always home. They love me unconditionally. They always make time for me. Men on the other hand…" Gwen said.

"We aren't that bad." Damon said.

"There are exceptions but you aren't one of them." Gwen said.

"Come on you–" Damon saw the vampire in the middle of the road too late. He swerved and drove into a cornfield. Damon tried to protect Gwen with his body but she managed to hit her head anyway. "Gwen don't pass out! I can't protect you if we're unconscious."

"I'm sorry." Gwen mumbled. The world blurred and in the distance storm clouds thundered again.

And then…the world went black.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and please note that I have a poll running. As we draw closer and closer to the end of Damon and Gwen's story I would like the opinion of my readers to help decide whose story to write next. As always thank you and enjoy!**


	10. Because You're Beautiful

Gwen awake with a start. The vampire Damon had nearly hit stood at the hood of the car with a curious expression on his face. "Hello Gwendolyn. How do you do?"

Gwen shook Damon. "Wake up! Wake up you vampire asshole!"

"Damon won't wake up for a while." The vampire said. He held up an empty syringe. "I injected him with vervain to keep him down for awhile."

Gwen ignored the vampire and continued to shake Damon. "Wake up!"

"You're wasting my time human and I would like to ask you some questions." He said.

"Will he be okay?" Gwen asked.

"A little sore and a whole lot pissed but no worse for the wear." The vampire said.

Gwen hesitated. "What's your name?"

"Elijah."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon came to, slowly. His body ached everywhere and he had a killer headache. It almost felt like he'd been injected with vervain or else had the hangover from hell. That car crash did a number on him and Gwen. He reached over to touch Gwen and felt only the seat next to him. Damon opened his eyes and looked around. There she was…right outside the car…being held by Elijah. "What are you doing here Elijah?"

"Talking to the psychic." Elijah replied. "Do you have a problem with that Salvatore?"

"Damn right I have a problem." Damon said. "Let go of the girl."

"Don't give me demands Damon. I could kill her, and you, before you could blink and you know it." Elijah said. "Besides, I'm not here to hurt the girl. I'm here to help. You jump to conclusions too soon Salvatore."

"I just don't want you to snap her neck." Damon said. There was a moment before he said. "And therefore snap my neck."

"You don't care if I snap her neck as long as I don't snap yours in the process?" Elijah asked.

"I do believe that's what I just said." Damon replied.

Elijah smiled. "Very well then. How do you feel about that Gwen?"

Gwen glared at Damon through sparking green eyes. "Not surprised. That's for sure."

"Well," Elijah said. "Stefan sent me to help."

"I ask for help and he sends another target Klaus will be after." Damon said, he threw his hands up in the air. "Let go of Gwen, Elijah."

"I don't know how safe I feel without a hostage." Elijah said.

"Why must you treat me this way?" Damon asked. "Please let Gwen go and leave. Just leave."

"I, for one, would prefer that he stay and help. Or at least have a helpful reason in leaving." Gwen said.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Exactly what _is_ your point in being here?"

"To help." Elijah said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Damon said. He saluted sarcastically. "To help with what?"

"Whatever you need." Elijah said.

"Can you distract Klaus away from Mystic Falls for a while?" Damon asked.

Elijah thought about it. "I can try."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon and Gwen walked along the side of the road. Gwen kicked a stone again and again and again. "Why didn't you ask for a ride?"

"I didn't think about it and Elijah isn't one to offer." Damon said.

"So…" Gwen said. "What's the story between you two?"

"No story. He tried to kill Elena and I'm pretty sure he'll betray us to Klaus whenever he wants." Damon said.

"Strong feelings for such a little story." Gwen said.

"I don't trust him. We haven't had good experiences with the Originals." Damon said.

Gwen thought about this. "How many Originals have you met?"

Damon gritted his teeth. "Two."

"And Klaus is the other one. You are judging Elijah by someone else's actions." Gwen said. "That's not fair to Elijah."

"Life isn't fair." Damon said. All too often that had been shoved down his throat, life isn't fair.

"You don't have to be so hard and jaded. There is a world out there full of beautiful, wonderful things. You just have to look for them." Gwen said.

"Really?" Damon said. "Like puppies and rainbows?"

"No. Like family, friends, and love." Gwen said.

Damon curled his hands into fists. "I have none of those."

"You have a brother for family. You have me for a friend."

Damon laughed. "My brother hates me and I had to kidnap you. What about love Gwen? No one can fall in love with a monster."

"You're not a monster Damon. You're someone who had a bad situation thrown at him." Gwen said. "Besides, if you weren't a vampire we would never have met."

"Then you could have gone on living your happy, monster-free life." Damon said. "I ruined that."

"No Damon. You brought me something better. Your friendship." Gwen said. "I like you just the way you are. Fangs and all."

"Thank you." Damon mumbled.

"What?" Gwen said.

"I said–" Damon stopped when he saw the smile on Gwen's face. "Aw, come on Gwen. Don't make me say it again."

Gwen sighed. "Fine. I'll just have to replay it in my mind over and over and over again."

"You are never going to let me live this down." Damon said. "I think I'm–Look!"

Damon was pointing to a rental car agency. Gwen smiled. "Is this when I learn to hotwire a car?"

"No." Damon said. "I'm going to rent it."

"Oh." Gwen sighed.

Damon smirked. "You've been spending too much time with me."

"I _enjoy_ spending time with you Damon." Gwen said.

"Ditto." Damon said. Then he laughed because that was something Gwen would say.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Turn left now." The GPS said.

Gwen tapped the thing warily. If they turned left now they would pull into a lake. "I think it's broken."

"GPSs usually are." Damon said.

"Not your first rental?" Gwen asked.

"Definitely not." Damon said. "I travel too much to put all those miles on my own car."

"What kind of car do you drive?" Gwen asked.

"A Ferrari." Damon said. "A red Ferrari."

"Seriously?" Gwen said.

"It's flashy." Damon said.

"It's tacky." Gwen said.

Damon scowled. "What do you drive?"

"A VW Beetle." Gwen said with an air of defiance and pride.

Damon snickered. "A Bug? You drive a Bug?"

Gwen blushed. "Yes. Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

Damon snorted but said. "No, of course not."

"Liar." Gwen said.

"Oh yeah." Damon said laughing harder.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

YOU ARE NOW ENTERING VIRGINIA. Damon took a deep breath. This was too easy. They'd skated through every state since Nevada without a hint of Klaus.

_This isn't over Salvatore_, Klaus's parting words echoed in his mind. He looked at Gwen and remembered Klaus's other words. _I'll make your death slow and painful human. You will beg me for a mercy I don't have._

"Something on your mind? Klaus?" Gwen asked.

Shivers ran up his spine. Gwen could be downright creepy when she did that. "Klaus has been on my mind ever since I started this trip."

"That's weird." Gwen said.

"Not like that I–" Damon started. "You're trying to distract me."

"Maybe. Is it working?" Gwen asked.

"It might be." Damon said. "I think you're going to have to work a little harder."

"There was a game at my high school when I was a teenager. They called it the nervous game." Gwen said. She placed her hand on Damon's thigh. "I'm going to slowly move my hand up your thigh until you either swerve the car or win."

"I think I like this game." Damon said with a smirk.

Gwen slowly moved her hand up and inch, then another. Another two inches and Damon was swallowing hard. Another inch and Damon was attempting to conjure every non-Gwen related image into his mind. One more inch and Damon swerved the car. "You win."

Gwen laughed. "You're a wimp. You gave up too easily. There was still four inches l–"

Damon slammed on the brakes, twisted in his seat and kissed her. She tensed for a moment, in surprise, before relaxing into it. Her lips were warm where Damon's were cool. Damon slid a hand down her side to her hip and Gwen put her arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted as they drove by.

Gwen pulled away. She was flushed and her eyes were wide. "What did you just do?"

"Was it so bad that you don't even know?" Damon asked.

"What did you just do?" Gwen repeated.

"I kissed you Gwen, and I liked it." Damon said. "And you liked it too."

Gwen hesitated, "Yes, I did. But–"

"But what?" Damon asked. "There's nothing wrong with a kiss."

"Why did you do it?" Gwen asked.

Damon stopped, unsure. "I did it…because you're a beautiful woman and there's chemistry between us."

"That's it?" Gwen asked.

"That's it." Damon said. He pushed down the gas and started to drive again.

Gwen placed a hand on her lips. _Dear God_, she thought, _I have feelings for him._

**AN: We all knew it was coming...Now on another subject, please go to my profile page and vote for what story you think should be written next. I really can't decide. Also, you guys have stopped reviewing. I don't know why but I want you to start again. As always thank you and enjoy!**


	11. If Friends Isn't Enough

**AN: I think I need to explain myself. I definitely need to explain myself. There are some of you, authors I have grown close to, that know about my mother. The doctors recently discovered a tumor in her throat (fortunately not cancerous) and it was promptly removed. I spent much of June and the last two weeks of July at her house watching my younger brother and over all helping her out. On top of everything else Grace is teething which meant that Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood was quickly forgotten in light of the other events. There is no excuse for allowing this book to remain on hiatus but I hope you understand anyways. Please enjoy!**

Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Damon. We need to talk."

His hands curled tighter around the steering wheel. "About what?"

"The kiss." Gwen stated.

"Why do you want to talk about the kiss?" Damon asked. "You enjoyed the kiss right?"

"Well…yes." Gwen said. "Of course I enjoyed the kiss."

"Then what is there to talk about?" Damon asked.

Gwen sighed and shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

Gwen chewed her lip in thought. "But what does it make us?"

"Friends." Damon replied.

Despite the situation Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You kiss all your friends like that?"

Damon smirked. "I don't have a lot of friends."

Gwen looked out the window, smiling, and played with the wooden bracelet absently. "What happens after we get the bracelets off?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

Gwen cleared her throat. "I mean will you be there when it's over?"

"You want to know if we can be friends." Damon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen said.

"You want to be friends with me?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Gwen replied. "Is there a reason we can't be friends?"

To Damon there were several reasons they couldn't be friends: he was a vampire, he fed off of humans, he killed people, he had horrible enemies that would kill her if they even thought it would hurt Damon,, he was rude, and he was arrogant. He was the exact opposite of what people wanted in a friend. "My brother could give you several reasons."

"I'm not asking your brother. I'm asking you." Gwen said. "Is there a reason we can't be friends?"

"Not at all." Damon said. He couldn't stop the next thought though, _What if friends isn't enough?_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS! Damon and Gwen exhaled at the same time as they blew past the sign at 110 mph. It was a breath neither had realized they were holding. Gwen fidgeted. "You feel that right?"

"Feel what?" Damon asked.

"The storm coming." Gwen asked. "This was too easy Damon."

He hesitated before nodding. "I know what you mean."

"Surely we aren't going to be able to just waltz up to this witch and get these bracelets removed." Gwen said. "There has to be more to this."

"Nothing is ever this easy." Damon agreed. His eyes were constantly moving to watch for potential attackers. There was no one. There wasn't even another car on the road. "Why is it so empty?"

Gwen nodded. "I can feel it. Like electricity in the air before lightning hits."

Damon couldn't feel it but Gwen was the psychic not him. His past experiences, however, agreed with her findings. Doom was surely just over the horizon and he felt that death was coming soon. Maybe that's what made him speak to her. "Gwen. You were right. We should have talked about the kiss more."

"Really?" Gwen asked. She couldn't hide the hope that crept into her voice. "What about it?"

"The kiss. You're beautiful and that's why I kissed you." Damon said.

Gwen's heart plummeted. "I know Damon. You've already told me that."

"But you're not just physically beautiful Gwen. You're beautiful everywhere else." Damon said. "You're smart and sassy and sweet and special. You're heart is better than anyone's I've ever met. You're just amazing."

Gwen's eyes were wet and a sappy smile lit up her face. "Damon. You're amazing too."

"Yeah. I know." Damon said smirking. Damon placed his hand between them and Gwen took it. "I don't know what we are Gwen but I want it more than anything."

_POP!_ The front driver's side tire blew making both riders jump. Damon pulled the car over to the side, put it in park, and then got out to inspect the damage. Gwen laughed causing Damon to look up at her. "What's so funny?"

"That's how this whole trip started." Gwen said. "My tire blew on the side of the road."

"Really?" Damon asked.

The truth of what had happened hit them moments too late. Damon went on defensive and Gwen's heart froze a tenth of a second before the car was surrounded. Klaus clapped with a cruel grin on his face. "I'm impressed. You managed to make it _all_ the way to Mystic Falls before we caught up with you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Have you seen Elijah lately?" Damon asked.

"No." Klaus said. "Should I have?"

Gwen frowned and looked at Damon who sighed with acceptance. Obviously Elijah had abandoned them. Klaus, however, just continued. "There clever little creations aren't they."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Why the bracelets of course!" Klaus replied. "It took a lot of creativity on my part."

"I hope you're not expecting a trophy." Damon said.

Klaus frowned. "No, I'm not expecting a trophy but you must acknowledge that they're pretty ingenious."

"Seems pretty cowardly to me." Gwen said. "You couldn't kill him by himself so you had to use an innocent human."

Klaus was behind her. One second he'd been part of the circle surrounding the car the next he was standing behind her breathing down her neck. "I am never a coward Gwendolyn, and I do not appreciate being called one."

"Then don't act like one." Gwen said.

"Gwen." Damon warned. "Don't insult him."

Klaus chuckled into her ear. "Listen to him Gwendolyn."

"Why should I?" Gwen asked, her eyes blazing. "You're just going to kill me anyway!"

"Because I can make it quick." Klaus said. "Or I can drag it out. I can torture you, your family, your friends. It will all be easier if you just listen to what I say."

"Leave her alone Klaus." Damon said.

Klaus glided over to the Salvatore brother. "And you….where's that fiery temper I've been struggling to beat out of you since this whole ordeal started."

Damon repeated himself. "Leave her alone."

"Surely you don't have feeling for this girl. She's nothing but a human!" Klaus said. The other vampires laughed at the mere thought of it.

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Feelings? For her? You've got to be kidding."

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Klaus said. He moved back over to the girl. "You have no feelings for her at all."

"None." Damon said. "I just needed to drag her along long enough to keep me alive."

"Really?" Klaus said. "Because I think you're lieing."

Damon smirked. "I really don't care what you think."

"Bravado." Klaus waved him off. "How about we settle this now? I'll give you a choice Damon. Option one: the bracelets stay on and the girl survives for now at least. Option two: the bracelets come off but the girl becomes a buffet for my little group. We are _awfully_ hungry you know."

"Have at her." Damon said with a careless shrug.

Klaus's grin faded. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Damon said. "Like I told you, I only strung her along so she would come with me. Girl was ready to walk towards you with open arms when I told her she was food. I don't need whiny brats like that."

Surprise managed to claim Klaus for one more minute before he laughed. He walked back to Gwen and placed a hand on her neck. "Seems like you trusted the wrong man."

A tear slid down her cheek and her eyes blazed fury at Damon. "That's no man. That's a monster."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: That is by far not the worst cliffhanger I've ever left you with so I don't want to hear any complaining. I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter because I didn't. It was difficult to write and I cringe over even the final draft. But it was necessary. The characters demanded it. I, as always, request your reviews. I cannot improve my writing if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right because I like compliments too). Don't forget about the poll on my profile page. Thank you!**


	12. For Now, We Are Alive

**AN: I'll keep this one short. Enjoy!**

Damon laughed at her. Laughed at her! "Gwen, please. You're gullible, naïve even. Sure you're hot and that kiss was great but you're human. And I don't fall in love with my food."

Gwen bolted forward but was held back by Klaus. "Fuck you Damon! Fuck you!"

Something flashed in Damon's eyes but it was gone too quickly for Gwen to name it. "Don't get all emotional babe. It wasn't anything personal."

"Surely you didn't think he loved you little Gwendolyn." Klaus said.

"I should have guessed. He never actually said the words." Gwen replied. "I should have known."

"You can't blame yourself for being stupid." Klaus said. "That would cause you a lot of blame."

A strangled cry spilled from the lips of one of the vampires surrounding them as a stake was shoved through his heart. He collapsed to the ground. On the other side, another strangled cry. Another death. One by one the surrounding vampires had a stake shoved through their hearts and then crumbled to the ground. Klaus hissed and outstretched his arm. He held Elijah by the throat. "I didn't think I would see you so soon."

"Too bad for you then." Elijah spat out.

"No." Klaus said smiling. "Too bad for _you_."

Gwen saw Klaus's inattention and prepared to run. Damon got to her first. He picked her up and held her in his arms wedding style. Then he ran. Of course, vampires are fast. Very fast. To Gwen everything was a blur; brilliant colors that blended together. It was intoxicating to move so fast. Faster than the wind. Faster than the eye could see. She managed to look up at Damon who was only concentrating on watching where he was going. She'd never seen him so serious. He might have managed to look even hotter. All that arrogance was gone while he ran. "Damon. Stop."

"I can't stop." Damon replied. "He'll catch up."

"Oh." Was all Gwen could say.

Eventually, after what felt like forever they did stop…in the middle of a cornfield. Damon set Gwen down. She wobbled slightly but Damon held onto her arm while she got her bearings. "Gwen. I was lying. I needed him to believe I didn't care for you."

"Really? Or are you stringing along Gullible Gwen until Klaus offers another chance at getting the bracelets off." Gwen asked. She took a careful step away from him, despite the fact she now knew he could stop her before she could complete the thought to run.

Damon smirked. "Gullible Gwen?"

"Don't make fun of me right now Damon. I'm serious, very serious." Gwen said. She crossed her arms under her chest.

Unfortunately that pushed her breasts up drawing Damon's attention there. "You're cute when you're angry."

She dropped her arms, blushing, and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Focus Damon! Please tell me the honest truth. Are you going to back out on me if you're given a better offer?"

Damon smiled. "There is no better offer than you Gwen."

"Then why don't you say it?" Gwen asked.

Damon tensed realizing she was talking about _feelings_. And not just any feelings; she was talking about those three words. "I can't."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

Damon glared. "Why don't you say it?" Her eyes widened. "Not so easy when _you_ have to say it is it?"

"I…I asked you first." Gwen said. No way was she going to offer up her heart to him when he'd just stabbed it for Klaus.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You asked me first? Are we three now?"

"I might as well be. You're like a billion years old!" Gwen yelled. "Maybe everything I do seems childish to you."

"Now we're insulting my age?" Damon asked. "And for your information everything you do does seem childish and I'm insulted that I have to put up with it."

"Because you're sooooo mature aren't you?" Gwen said sarcastically. She laughed. "And for a moment I let myself believe you had feelings. Real feelings past 'Oh my god she's hot'."

"If this was just about looks," Damon started. "I could have found someone else."

Gwen's mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. Damon's jaw went slack as he realized what he'd just said. "Gwen I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

"And what exactly did you mean?" Gwen said through gritted teeth. She thought, _I will not cry in front of this big headed extremely hot fanged dick head._

"I meant that there are millions of attractive woman out there." Damon said. "But none of them are as beautiful on the inside. Gwen, I…I…"

"I love you too Damon." Gwen said. Then she walked over to him, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

"Well." A voice said. "You must be Gwen."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Damon flung Gwen behind him for protection then relaxed when he saw it was just Stephan. "You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days little brother."

Gwen peeked around from behind Damon. "_That's _your little brother. Somehow I imagined him older. You don't look any older than, what, seventeen? Eighteen?"

Damon frowned. For all intents and purposes, Gwen was older than Stephan. She continued. "You don't even look old enough to drink."

"I'm over a century old." Stephan said.

"But the important part is that you don't look it." Gwen pushed.

Stephan looked at Damon. "Does she do that a lot?"

"What?" Damon asked.

"Insult people as soon as she meets them." Stephan replied.

"Yeah, she does. Me, you, Klaus. No one is safe." Damon said. He smirked at Gwen.

"I take offense to that buddy." Gwen said.

"Did you guys eventually meet up with Elijah?" Stephan asked.

"He ran us off the road." Gwen said.

"Moments after we left Gwen's psychic grandmother." Damon added.

"But then he attacked Klaus's goons so we could escape." Gwen said.

Stephan whistled. "You guys have really been getting around haven't you?"

"You could say that." Damon said. "Bonnie at the house?"

Stephan nodded. "Let's get those bracelets off you before Klaus realizes that Elijah is just a distraction."

Damon nodded and Stephan led them through the field.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Elijah gasped for air as Klaus squeezed his neck. "Not…a very…nice welcome…brother."

"You are quickly becoming more of a problem than your worth." Klaus said.

Elijah's eyes watched Klaus. "Then….kill….me."

Klaus laughed. "And put you out of your misery so easily? That would be merciful and I am anything but." He dropped the struggling vampire.

"You're letting me go?" Elijah asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed. "Obviously." He waved at the car where Damon and Gwen had been only recently. "You let them get away."

"It's not my fault you were so easily distracted." Elijah said.

"Of course it's not your fault." Klaus said. "Unfortunately I now have no time to reach them and kill the girl. You have ruined _another _plan of mine brother."

"I hope you aren't expecting an apology." Elijah said.

"No apologies." Klaus said. "I've had a backup plan since this started. That will simply have to go into effect now."

"What's your plan?" Elijah asked.

Klaus was silent for a moment before he looked at his brother, still sitting on the ground. "That is none of your business. I suggest you run far, far away."

"I'm not going to run Klaus." Elijah said.

"Run!" Klaus shouted. "Or the next person I'm coming after is you."

Elijah glared at his brother before disappearing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The bracelets were hot, extremely hot as Bonnie poured more and more power into the wood. "Another genius idea from Klaus that only I can fix."

"It's amazing to meet someone with so much power." Gwen said. "I mean, Damon's great and all but all he can do is run fast and pick up heavy objects. Apparently he can compel people too but it's not all that great if he can't even compel me."

Bonnie laughed as Damon said. "Thank you for those glowing compliments."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." Gwen replied. Finally the bracelets shattered and little splinters of wood fell to the floor. "Go Bonnie!"

Damon just rolled his eyes and stayed silent. Elena scoffed. "Damon stays silent in the face of an insult. The world truly must be ending."

Stephan, Elena, and Bonnie smiled in understanding. Bonnie asked. "So how was working with a human Damon?"

"I'm sure it would have been painful if she was a human." Damon replied. "But being a psychic and all, she was actually helpful every once in a while."

"Just every once in a while?" Gwen asked. Then she thought about it. "Yeah, probably."

"Psychics don't exist." Bonnie said.

"That's awful funny coming from a witch." Damon said, almost word for word what Gwen had said to him.

"Where did the witches and the druids and the shamans and the vampires come from?" Gwen asked. "Every race had to start somewhere."

"Very true." Stephan said. "Let's just hope that Klaus never discovers your abilities. He'd be thrilled for a new race to add to his collection."

"On a happier note," Damon said, glaring at his brother who had scared Gwen slightly. "we are home. We are happy. And for now, we are alive."

"Cheers." Gwen said laughing.

"Cheers." They all repeated.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: Well, that was fun. I know this seems like the end but….it's not. There is one more chapter left. Please stay tuned for that. Last but not least please review. I need your input and I except criticism, compliments, and credit cards. (That was my failed attempt at a joke.) Don't forget the poll on my profile which will help me decide what story to write next. The choice is Damon/Gwen sequel or Tyler/OC. The Tyler/OC will be related to the Damon/Gwen story which means that Gwen will be included but it will focus on Tyler. **


	13. The Adventure Never Ends

**AN: And now….the last chapter! I know, I'm excited too. We've come a long way from a broken down car in Mystic Falls, to a high speed chase in Las Vegas, to a psychic woman in Illinois, and back to Mystic Falls. I feel like we've taken this journey together. Three things to point out before we get to the story:**

**1 - This is chapter 13. Lucky number 13. I thought that was interesting so I thought I'd point it out.**

**2 - This next chapter takes place about a week or so since the end of Chapter 12. I guess that could be important.**

**3 – This chapter will be shorter because it's more like an epilogue.**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The sun was resting low on the sky. To a hopeless romantic like Gwen the evening was perfect. A wonderful dinner for two, complete with candlelight, followed by her and Damon sitting on a porch swing and watching the sun set. Buster, her little beagle, sat on her lap. Buster wasn't a big fan of Damon, most animals weren't, but he put up with the vampire for the sake of Gwen. And Damon put up with the dog for the same reason.

Damon thought the dinner and the sunset were sappy but he kept his mouth shut and let Gwen soak in the romance. A happy Gwen meant a happy Damon. Gwen laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you like being able to see the sun?"

"Absolutely, especially since I can't get sunburned." Damon said. "I imagine that if I couldn't see it for a while that I would enjoy a whole lot more."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Gwen said. "Why don't you get some wine?"

"Sure. White?" Damon asked. White was Gwen's favorite.

She shook her head. "Red."

Damon smiled. She knew he was hungry. She knew he didn't like drinking blood in front of her. She knew that he could drink blood and it would look a lot like red wine. She was still trying to make him comfortable. "Sure."

He went downstairs past the vervain and into the wine cellar. He grabbed a decent bottle and started up the stairs. "Damon!"

"Did you change your mind about the wine?" Damon asked.

"No!" She shouted. "Could you please come up here?"

Damon frowned. She _knew_ he was coming up anyways. "Um, sure Gwen."

He dashed upstairs. Gwen was standing, facing the two men in suits. They seemed exact replicas of each other. Both shared the same shade brown of hair, the same shade of tan skin, the same height, the same build, the same black suit, the same black tie, and the same pair of black sunglasses. "Who the hell are you?"

Both men pulled out badges and flashed them at Damon. They did it at the exact same time. "Special Agent Smith and Special Agent Doe."

"Smith and Doe?" Gwen asked, clearly skeptical.

"That's right ma'am." One said. The other just nodded.

"Can we help you?" Damon asked. The tone, however, said, "Get the hell off of my yard."

"Actually, Mr. Salvatore, you _can_ help us." One said. Damon was quickly losing track of who was who.

"And what exactly is it that I can help you with?" Damon said sarcastically.

"What couldn't you help us with?" One said. "A vampire and a psychic would be extremely useful to the CIA."

There was a long moment of shocked silence. Gwen spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Please." The man said. "We got an informant who told us what you are."

"You have no proof." Damon said. "You can't prove I'm a vampire. First of all, I'm standing in the sun." Usually that was the kicker. Vampires die in sun.

The men, however, didn't take that as certifiable. The one on the left pulled a gun and shot Damon. Gwen ran over to him as the force knocked him back. In a way only vampires can heal his body shoved the bullet out and healed. Agent Smith or Doe said with no emotion. "That's pretty good proof."

Damon ground his teeth together. "What if I couldn't heal?"

"Then you'd be sent to a hospital and made to forget what had happened." An agent said. He aimed the gun again. "Please come with us Mr. Salvatore and Miss Bright, or the next bullet will be wooden."

"This doesn't have to be hard. Understood?" The other agent asked.

"Understood." Damon agreed.

"The end of one adventure and the start of a new one." Gwen said with a forced smile, trying to stay optimistic.

"Baby, with me," Damon said. "The adventure never ends."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: That's right readers, I left it wide open for book two: Formal Wear, Fugitives, and Fangs. Chapter One will be posted before the end of the week I'm 99.9% sure. It'll be a different take on the Vampire Diaries story but I promise that all our favorite and not-so-favorite characters will make an appearance. Thank you for the journey we've made together. It's been great and I'm excited to have finished my first book. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. If you care to see what I think some of my OCs look like go to my profile page. I have the links posted.**


	14. A Shout Out to the Readers

Thank you all for your wonderful contributions to Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood. Without you, my readers, Damon and Gwen's journey across the country would not have been possivle. Reviews make happy authors and happy authors don't kill off their characters in a fit of rage…That said, I would like to thank some of the most prominent readers, the readers of that really went above and beyond to help me improve my story and, therefore, my writing. Thank you everyone and here is the list.

Most Reviews:

1st place: With a whopping THIRTEEN reviews shippolove844 wins most reviews. Thank you for constantly reminding me there are people are reading my story.

2nd place: Second, but a close second…TWELVE reviews, you make my day dragonrain618.

Honorable Mentions: GracieClaire (8) and david fishwick (5)

Longest Review:

1st place: Another win for shippolove844 with a review totaling FORTY-SIX words. Thank you for taking the time to review and be specific.

2nd place: Another close second for dragonrain618 with FOURTY-FOUR words. Thank you.

Honorable Mention: Bleached-Naru (40)

Most Encouraging:

1st place: Elohcin, for your review stating "Best match I've read for Damon yet". That was very touching, thank you. Characters are always my favorite part.

2nd place: belleslvtr1867 gets second for "sarcastic, witty, and soo fun". I'm glad you thought so. Your review got the story up and running.

Honorable Mention: bump-in-the-night1990 and Bleached-Naru

Random Prizes that I Came Up With Myself:

Most Caring: shippolove884, for caring enough to think about my mother.

Most Intelligent: dragonrain618, for agreeing that Justin Bieber is a girl.

Most Reviews in a Row: GracieClaire, for a total of nine reviews. Impressive.

First Review: Bleached-Naru, before even my friends read the story you were reviewing. Thank you.

Reviewer with the Most Common Sense: belleslvtr1867, who asked for a picture of Gwen (it's on my profile if anyone cares along with all other OCs)

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS (in no particular order)!

GracieClaire

Valerie (anon)

Aly Goode

AudreyDarke96

shippolove884

dragonrain618

greeklia

elohcin

David Fishwick

xxdarkvampireangelxx

loveisafierything

Bleached-Naru

belleslvtr1867

Minx1993

xxxFlameHeartxxx

bubz (anon)

britt4565

ForeverQueenofDarkness

Joselin Salvatore

flora017 (anon)

bump-in-the-night1990

Valerie (anon)


End file.
